Intrigas
by cadernodenotas
Summary: UA. Hermione, Gina e Ron não eram uma família feliz. As vezes é necessário roubar algumas pessoas. Draco não gosta de ser assaltado enquanto dorme. Zabine gosta de muitas coisas e talvez venha agostar ainda mais. Onde está Harry? A nobreza bruxa é suja e rica...
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens não são meus, a história sim.

As personalidades talvez estejam bem diferentes da dos personagens, pensei em fazer uma história original a princípio, mas terminei por transformá-la em algo próximo a HP.

Perdoem as licenças poéticas e os eventuais erros de português, não tenho Beta. Boa leitura (:

* * *

Ela admirou por um momento o rosto dele em perfil, como se não conseguisse evitar. O nariz fino e reto como uma flecha, acompanhado de cílios fartos e tão brancos como se desprovidos de cor... Seus olhos estavam fechados, mais eram de um cinza escuro e inexplicável, ela já o havia visto de perto alguma vezes. O cabelo um pouco longo, esparramava-se insolentemente pelo sofá de couro marrom dando ao homem adormecido a pouco comum aparência de estar bagunçado.

A mulher que o observava há um passo de distância vestia-se com um inusual colante negro, calças negras e coladas, botas de couro. As roupas faziam um jogo sinistro com sua máscara também negra e destoavam aberrantemente da áurea idílica do aposento. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, como se para sair do inesperado estado de torpor. Deu uma olhada rápida no seu relógio, em 15 minutos Gina estaria embaixo da janela para pegá-la e ela distraia-se. Com um torção de lábios o olhou novamente, por um segundo pareceu ponderar, então como se o próprio vento fosse, ela pairou em cima dele aproximando-se na altura dos lábios. Abriu os seus como se absorvendo sua força vital pelas bocas entreabertas. O suave som da respiração dele vinha e voltava, um som cadenciado e tranquilo. Era imensamente belo.

Com uma delicadeza deliciosa ela lhe pousou um beijo ali, naquele lábio rosado e em um impulso, foi subindo em direção à mandíbula, beijos tão leves quanto asas de borboleta... Ergueu-se lentamente, ainda apreciando o espetáculo desse homem adormecido, alheio a sua presença.

No segundo seguinte estava a alguns passos de distância, o homem esparramado no sofá aparentemente já esquecido. Hermione sempre levava um souvenir para si, das casas que invadia. Era um Ritual. Ela apreciava imensamente a exclusividade... objetos, artefatos, olhares, gestos. Mas ali na casa dos Malfoys conseguiu uma joia, esse beijo roubado era só seu.

O resto dos minutos transcorreu como o de habitual, a mansão era tediosa, se parecia a qualquer outra mansão bruxa nobre. Parecia-lhe insólito que as grandes e poderosas famílias bruxas carecessem tanto de imaginação, tanto dinheiro e ostentação e nenhuma arte. Lamentável. Tetos altos com ornamentos em estilo vitoriano, cortinas e mais cortinas misturavam-se com a madeira nobre dos móveis e com a prata tradicional. No chão sobre a madeira polida, peles. Ela rapidamente encontrava seus alvos e os guardava em sua bolsa sem fundo.

Todos jaziam adormecidos, enfeitiçados pela poção que derramara mais cedo na bebida e na comida, enquanto isso ela caminhava com passos sem som, iluminada pela luz da lua e um perverso sorriso na face. Obtivera tudo que queria daquele lugar.

Ao sair enviou um beijo pelo ar para o menino Draco, e pulou cheia de graça pela janela.

* * *

- Hermione, nós precisamos de dinheiro!

- Precisamos? – atirou ironicamente – Vamos Gina, diga-me o que você realmente pretende.

Gina soltou um pequeno bufo enquanto concentrava-se em não atirar facas na amiga. Precisava descobrir um modo de contornar Hermione, de fazê-la aceitar sem se perguntar porquê foi para aquele caminho. Precisava melhorar seu jogo.

- Ok, eu concordo que não estou sendo muito razoável – concedeu amavelmente – Mas você não discordou da importância de participarmos dessas aulas extraordinárias. Além disso toda a nobreza estará lá, Vamos mione você sabe o que isso significa – implorou a ruiva, enquanto segurava as mãos da castanha.

O rosto dela estava cético, não estava funcionando. Porquê ela não podia ser aquele tipo de gente ambiciosa, morta de fome, que nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro nunca basta?

– Não é só pelo dinheiro – soltou à ruiva.

-Claro que não – riu a morena enquanto matinha os olhos escuros fixos na moça a sua frente. E Hermione esperou. _Vamos Gina, não me decepcione._

- As pessoas começarão a falar – disparou um tanto desesperada, enquanto dava a volta no balcão americano da cozinha. Estava exasperada demais e precisava colocar algo entre elas - Nós também somos nobres! Não sei se você se esqueceu... mas praticamente desaparecemos da face da terra! precisamos estar cercadas dessas pessoas! Para sobrevivermos e não sermos pegas precisamos dessas pessoas!

Hermione não falava nada. Ela tinha razão. E ainda sim não era esse o motivo que a levava tão desesperadamente a querer ir a essa reunião. Observava esse rosto tão conhecido para si como se fosse o seu próprio, e ainda sim não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estava ruborizado pelo esforço de conter-se? Meditou...

- Já faz algum tempo que Tia lestrange sumiu, você sabe – falou como quem fala uma sentença, algo pesado e intangível. Os olhos de Hermione abriram-se de golpe, era isso então? Como Gina podia? Mas ela continuou.

- Não precisamos continuar escondidos.

O ar parecia falta-lhe. A Ruiva ergueu aqueles olhos tão verdes e belos, enormes. Elas se fitaram por o que parecia uma eternidade. Aqueles últimos 3 anos passaram por sua cabeça como pedaços de memória em cacos de vidro, rasgando tudo o que encontrava. Respirou fundo, não podia descontrolar-se. Respirou novamente, deu as costas a Gina e se afastou.

-O que você quer Gina?

A voz era firme? E o que queria Hermione?

- Quero que nós três vamos à primeira aula extraordinária de hogwarts. Temos todos os motivos para ir, não iremos sem você.

Então Ron já estava nessa. Hermione testou seu peso no solado de seus pés. Ela também tinha muitos motivos para não ir, compreendia isso Gina? Era uma exposição perigosa, principalmente depois do que ela fez...

- Você ganhou. Espero que você reflita o risco de tudo isso, e aja de acordo... – fez uma pausa e voltou-se para ruiva, deu algus passos e se inclinou na bancada – Não pense que me enganou com esse discurso – seu tom era frio – Mas foi um bonito jogo.

Gina assistiu Hermione sair com aqueles passos delicados. Os passos dela nunca tinham som, não importava o quanto raivosa ela estivesse, ela ainda era graciosa como uma gata. Um peso estranho se estendia por seu estômago.

-Você precisava jogar sujo?

Sentindo-se envergonhada e aflita, Gina lançou olhares de censura para Ron. Ele estava apoiado na porta da cozinha, atrás dele o vasto e abandonado jardim da mansão Weasley.

- Eu não joguei sujo. Disse a verdade. Alguém tinha que dizê-lo, é uma pena que você não tenha tido a coragem. –atirou furiosa. Não ia ficar ali escutando esse tipo de baboseira! Ela pode não ter dito seus motivos, mas tudo o que falou era verdade.

Desencostando-se da parede ele caminhou até ela. Passos tranquilos ali, naquele ambiente, a deixaram ainda mais tensa. Então ele parou na sua frente, seu braço passando por volta dela, puxando-a para seu peito, envolvendo-a em surpreendente abraço. A coluna dela dura, Ron dava amor e cortava com uma faca. Sempre foi assim.

- Não era a hora, porquê você tem que ser tão egoísta Gina?

Ela fechou os olhos.

* * *

-Você a conhece?

A voz dele era suave como uma pena, mas gelada. Draco já havia passado da época em que se importava com isso. Ele sabia, o que seu pai realmente perguntava era se aquela era alguma amiguinha dele, alguma brincadeira de seu filho irresponsável. Tão previsível.

Desviou os olhos cinzentos da tela do computador, e como um cachorrinho treinado olhou para aquele homem enquanto respondia, pois assim lhe foi ensinado. Uma questão de respeito familiar, afinal, família é tudo.

- É muito difícil reconhecer uma mulher toda coberta.

Para seu pai, aquilo não era uma resposta, era uma pena. Existiam coisas que o poder familiar não podia mais te obrigar quando você passa dos 21 e tem seu próprio dinheiro... Voltou a olhar o enorme monitor, a cena passava de novo. Uma figura de negro se aproxima dele, se inclina, o beija e afasta-se. Existia algo de encantador naquilo, nos movimentos da mulher, porque obviamente era uma mulher. Ele a conhecia?

- Com licença – falou polido

Deixando seu pai e sua mãe parados na sala, caminhou em direção a seu quarto pensando nisso. Ele a conhecia? Ao entrar, seus olhos imediatamente foram em direção ao sofá de couro que dormira na noite passada. Sentou-se ali e olhou em volta.

Havia sido certamente uma manhã interessante, seus olhos cinza cintilaram, acordar dos efeitos de uma poção, descobrir que a casa de seus pais fora assaltada e que a assaltante tem alguma relação com ele. Ou alguma obsessão por ele... Mas nada pessoal de Draco fora roubado, ela poderia ter vasculhado suas coisas, definitivamente encontraria uma ou duas conexões comprometedoras. Mas ela não o fez... o que isso dizia sobre ela?

* * *

-Ora ora que isso é quente! - Exclamou zabine rindo – Então menino rico é assaltado e a assaltante sexy rouba... um beijo do nosso menino rico! Além do dinheiro dele claro - batendo palamas – Essa mulher certamente é preciosa, você deveria encontrá-la e pedi-la em casamento! Honestidade é algo raro nesses dias!

- Você pode falar mais baixo, não sou surdo seu estúpido – cortou exasperado.

Estavam cercados dos mais proeminentes bruxos, das mais proeminentes famílias e embora a notícia do roubo fora de conhecimento público, certos detalhes não eram. Sentiu o início de uma dor de cabeça, porque contara isso a Zabine? O canalha era seu maldito melhor amigo, mas ainda era um canalha. Protegeu os olhos do sol, a solenidade do início da aula extraordinária era em um campo atrás do castelo. Se passasse mais 10 minutos ali conseguiria uma cor vermelha nada lisongeira.

- Eu não lhe contei isso para ter que assistir você rindo da minha cara – espetou.

- Um homem tem de se divertir de vez em quando – disse a modo de desculpas, então algo cintilou nos olhos escuros dele – E se ela estiver aqui?

Draco quase engasgou o champanhe. É claro que ela não estaria ali! Qual motivo teria uma bruxa nobre e rica para roubar as pessoas mais poderosas do reino unido? Olhou fixamente, com o que ele esperava ser seu melhor olhar intimidante. O aprendera com seu pai e geralmente funcionava uma maravilha.

-Ah esse olhar. Que refrescante Draco, todo esse gelo para mim? Sua assaltante vai ficar com ciúme.

- Zabine, estou começando achar que sua inteligência é superestimada.

- Ouch – chiou- Sem graça você, ok. Falando em negócios. Sua resposta, Malfoy, é o beijo. Ela roubou algo seu e foi genial, convenhamos – Riu - De todas as coisas, ela roubou sua escolha na singela forma de um beijo. De uma das famílias mais poderosas e influentes... Não é irritante? - Completou divertido, a cabeça a mil.

Essa mocinha certamente era boa, havia alguns anos que esses assaltos começaram e nunca havia um rastro de quem o houvesse feito. Sempre famílias ricas, nobres; Zabini sempre viu certa dose de zombaria nessas escolhas, mas agora era gritante. E era uma mulher! Tinha o mal costume de subestimar as mulheres em geral, não achava que era algum problema genético claro, apenas acreditava que a educação idiotizava mais as mulheres que aos homens. Obviamente que enquanto isso facilitasse sua vida, ele não tinha uma palavra em contra.

Ah essa mulher, ela lhe poderia ser útil. Precisava descobrir quem ela é.

* * *

Oláa, então curtiram? A fic está bem experimental, e não sei para que direção ela irá ainda, mas vamos descobrir juntas hahaha

Se gostou comente, se não comente também e explique porquê, beijinhos.


	2. O início

NA: Agora já tenho alguma ideia de como vai ser o caminho da fic!

Novamente, perdoem os eventuais erros, tanto ortográficos quanto a qualquer pequena incoerência.

NA2: Eu me esqueci de esclarecer o universo da FIC, é o seguinte: Voldemort ao ir Matar Harry, lá no comeeeço vai morrer também, junto com toda família Potter. Vai haver uma série de conflitos internos até que vai-se chegar a uma sociedade no qual o sangue puro é mais nobre, mais inteligente, etc, que os sangue ruins. Ou seja, ao invés de guerra e genocídio, os sangue ruins/nascidos de famílias trouxas serão atingidos por uma violência mais silenciosa e exploradora. Pela sistemática exclusão e preconceito, vai-se diminuir os direitos dos bruxos que não têm sangue puro, pois eles serão inferiores e a eles só lhes resta servir.

Aninha Malfoy, muito obrigada pela Review! Estava triste aqui já (:

* * *

Hermione tinha boa parte de sua atenção presa ao senhor que falava mais a frente, pelo menos esforçava-se por dar essa impressão. A cabeça erguida, os braços descansavam ao lado de seu corpo, olhos atentos, nenhum vinco marcava sua testa ou seus olhos; no seu vestido bege era a imagem da tranquilidade e, ela esperava, do comum. Estavam em pé, em uma posição distante de Dumblerdore. Ao seu lado havia fileiras e fileiras de cadeiras brancas, quanto mais perto do famoso mago, maior sua importância e poder. Era ali que estavam os Malfoys, os Blacks, etc. E estar em pé, como eles estavam, certamente não era um sinal de prestígio. A sua volta estavam membros de famílias menores, menos influentes ou a nobreza pobre.

Apesar do convite para a celebração, ninguém os havia esperado, depois de tanto tempo quem haveria de imaginar o contrário? Talvez por isso havia sido colocados em tão infame local.. ou talvez era um sinal. A Família Weasley não possuía poder ou influência... _Conformem-se_.

Isso certamente aborreceria Molly, Hermione sabia. Molly, enquanto viva, era uma mulher muito social e ativa, as portas da nobreza sempre estavam abertas para os encantadores Weasleys, ela havia se assegurado disso; sondou o enorme campo, ao fundo Hogwarts, mais a frente em um espartano palanque de madeira, dumblerdore em seu traje azul real, logo depois ondas e ondas de cadeiras ladeadas de bruxos em pé, isso certamente desgostaria a Molly. Que fossem colocados tão ostensivamente e grosseiramente de lado.

Quanto a ela própria, aquilo era tudo que havia desejado. Se Gina não a estivesse pondo tão nervosa teria que lutar contra o pequeno sorriso satisfeito que parecia querer surgir a qualquer momento. Ali, escanteados, eles conseguiam observar quase todo o espaço e estavam suficientemente cobertos, de modo que poucos conseguiam efetivamente observá-los. Era lindo como a nobreza lhe proporcionava os meios de seu trabalho tão gratuitamente. Se não fosse por sua irmã, teria suspirado de alegria.

- Divertindo-se?

A voz de Ron flutuou até os seus ouvidos, ele estava suficientemente perto.

Imediatamente seu ânimo esfriou-se. Era um tom baixo... Essa voz, nesse tom ainda evocava calafrios, ele estava imediatamente atrás de si. Conteve um suspiro e virou a cabeça lentamente, sem mover-se um centímetro, se se virasse veria seus olhos, ela sabia. Não gostava da cor deles.

- Você sabe que eu sempre me divirto – a voz doce.

Ela estava sendo cruel com ele, mas não suportava essa pouca distancia entre seus corpos. Ele entendeu... Agora era ele que suspirava, soava exasperado. Havia tantas emoções misturando-se nela, que era irritante a preocupação dele por ela. Essa preocupação com que ele vinha sufocando-a. Ele não estava vendo Gina? Ele não estava olhando como ela se portava?

Fazia algum tempo que desistiu de entender o que se passava na cabeça do homem ao seu lado, sabia que isso não era inteligente, mas no momento apenas conseguia ignorá-lo. Ele tinha esse dom, o dom de enfraquecê-la... Voltou a olhar para frente compondo cuidadosamente sua face com um ar ausente.

Buscou os Malfoys com o olhar. Com as costas retas, o cabelo longo arrumado e as roupas finas e caras, estava o herdeiro Malfoy. Conversava algo com Blaise Zabine... Porquê ela conseguia olhar para o rosto dele, mas não para o de Ron? Talvez seja algum tipo de masoquista, ou simplesmente uma mulher cruel. Deus sabia o que ela havia passado depois da morte de Molly, ela certamente tinha o direito de ser qualquer coisa.

- Senhoritas, é um prazer revê-las! Quanto tempo! – declarou o herdeiro Longbottom, que possuía uma sólida fortuna espalhada pela Inglaterra na forma de propriedades e investimentos, entretanto possuía quase nenhuma influência política. Ele foi o primeiro a dar-lhes as boas vindas ao final do discusso de Dumblerdore. Não era um início promissor. Agora começava o jogo, os cumprimentos diriam quem publicamente os ignorava por considerá-los irrelevante e a demora que se lhes davam também tinha significado. A morena apenas observava, ela jogava um jogo, o jogo de ver sem ser vista, de tudo saber. Sentia-se as vezes uma sobra pairando eternamente sobre aquelas cabeças, para o bem ou para o mau era o único jogo que aprendeu a jogar.

Mas qual jogo jogava Gina?

Era algo que vinha a incomodando desde o momento em que viu o vestido que usava sua irmã. Ela estava esplêndida, era uma embalagem completa no seu vestido vermelho elegante, mas sensual, cheia de sorrisos e gestos firmes e tranquilos. Era a lembrança viva de Molly.

Era a lembrança viva de Molly.

Enquanto Hermione levava um vestido bege e uma cabelo apagado, Gina destoava. Era impossível não notá-la. Talvez fosse isso que ela pretendesse.

Essa realização arranhava no seu cérebro lutando para emergir no mar da negação. Sua postura gritava _lembrem de quem sou filha_, quem são os Weasleys. Ela balançava uma bandeira tão ostensivamente com sua pretensão... que era enervante. E perigoso. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil agir com tranquilidade. Sua mão suava e suas pernas sentiam-se fracas. Ela nunca teria paz?

Todos se encaminhavam para o Salão nobre, para a continuidade das formalidades. As lembranças daquele maravilhoso lugar quase a atacaram, com todo aquele encanto dos milhares de cristais flutuando no teto por obra de alguma magia. Ou a enorme quantidade de comida nas mesas, aquelas maravilhosas mesas. Entretanto o letárgico nervorsismo deu lugar a uma aguda raiva, que se espalhava quente por seu peito até a ponta dos dedos. Se não fosse pela prática, certamente teria tropeçado nos seus próprios pés.

Hermione sabia, Ron sabia e certamente Gina também sabia. Antes de tudo ter acontecido, Molly e Arthur eram tão poderosos quanto os Malfoys... inclusive na ascensão de Voldemort, eles e os Potters eram as famílias mais formidáveis que se interpunha ao caminho do Lorde das Trevas e de sua pretensão. Todos sabiam como terminaram os Potters, todos mortos. Nem o bebê fora poupado. E os Weasleys? Teve que conter a risada amarga. Molly foi encontrada morta, no estilo trouxa. Fizeram um show do corpo dela, com a bela e radiante Molly. Uma morte tão degradante. A garganta cortada, os pulsos talhados e pendurada de cabeça para baixo como um porco, de modo que ficasse seca de todo seu sangue. Arthur tinha desaparecido, mas encontraram sua perna enterrada. Depois disso, foram entregues de bandeja aos cuidados de sua tia notoriamente louca bellatrix Lestrange.

Aquelas pessoas do salão eram responsáveis por isso. Por tudo que havia acontecido depois.

Olhou a comida na sua frente, tinha vontade de vomitar. Talvez ela devesse matar Gina e poupar todo o aborrecimento que as pessoas teriam ao bolar o seu plano de assassinato. Era tentador. A pobre e estúpida tola.

Levantou as mãos e serviu-se de uma porção de qualquer coisa. Sentiu os olhos de Ron em si, virou-se lentamente para ele, trancando seus olhares. Aqueles olhos verdes a observavam tão atentamente, não conseguia lê-los. Ahh, naquela época terrível ela já o vira com tantas expressões, tão de perto. Um sorriso peverso iniciou-se e começou a crescer em suas feições. Aqueles olhos endureceram. Conseguia ele ler sua mente? Saber da ideia que se formava por fim ali? Ela queria que eles sofressem.

Ergueu o braço e levou-o em direção a ele, pousando a mão em sua bochecha. Acariciando-o ali, enquanto fitava Gina.

- Você sabe – começou, sua voz doce e baixa – que cada ação tem um preço.

Gina esticou os lábios a modo de sorriso, quem olhasse de fora via três irmãos, mostrando carinho uns para os outros.

- Eu explicarei tudo mais tarde, você irá entender.

Hermione voltou a enfiar comida na boca enquanto lançava um sorriso para Gina. Ela entedia. A raiva borbulhante e quente, seus olhos cor de conhaque brilhavam. Ah, Gina decidiu lutar. Decidiu que estavam recuperados e que era hora de lutar. E bolou toda a estratégia só. Esta brilhante estratégia. Faltou o alvo de tira ao alvo na testa. Queria que eles sofressem.

Passou a refeição em um pesado silêncio, refletindo. Havia uma dor no seu peito, seu corpo todo formigava como de houvesse veneno em suas veias. Não queria ter de pensar. Pensar a fazia lembrar-se de tudo. Não era a primeira vez que fazia algo que não queria, tampouco seria a última. Por isso pensou, pelo hábito vindo da força. Descobriu que sua raiva vinha do método e não da causa.

Ergueu seus olhos afiados, observando o entorno, como se buscasse inspiração ou uma intervenção divina. Todas aquelas pessoas eram lixo. Lixo em fina roupa, em rostos bonitos, lixo lixo lixo. Roubá-las acalmava-a, lhe dava uma sensação de poder, mas, agora ela percebeu, sua fome era muito grande. Era maior que seu medo. Gina estava certa... o conflito se estendia dentro de si. Ela estava certa e talvez a odiasse por isso. Acabou o luto, aquelas pessoas tinham que pagar e existiam muitas formas de fazê-lo. Agora, ela sabia quem tinha que sofrer.

* * *

-Então aqueles são os Weasleys? – a voz de zabini soou distante na cabeça de Draco.

O quanto lamentava estar naquele lugar. Senhor, se estivesse certo de que seus pais não tomariam conhecimento de sua ausência, estaria longe...

Um letreiro bonito: Uma semana de intensas palestras, vários painéis em horários distintos. Célebres personalidades discursavam, desde à manhã até à noite, sendo permitido a todos usar o salão comunal de suas casas e, inclusive, a dormir em seus antigos dormitórios. As refeições ocorreriam no salão Nobre e, é claro, haveriam celebrações! Quanto tédio.

Draco poderia descrever tal reunião como uma tentativa pomposa e risível de ostentar uma unidade no mundo bruxo por meio do sangue. A nobreza poderosa e unida. Todos e cada um apenas interessavam-se em exibir sua superioridade e poder perante os outros, a o que os sangues-puros haviam se reduzido...

Finalmente olhou na direção que Zabine apontava enquanto Pansy toda sorrisos se juntava aos dois. Viu os dois ruivos, os avaliou por alguns segundos. Roupas elegantes e caras, sóbrias, gestos tranquilos... não. Não estavam tranquilos? Focou-se melhor. Eles olhavam para uma mulher morena que sentava com eles, ela falava sorrindo, mas havia algo estranho no sorriso dela. Ummm... A cena estava desencaixada.

-Quem é a morena?

- o que? Ah, a sem sal é Weasley também, por incrível que pareça – deu uma risadinha, e limpou a boca com o guardanapo - Estudamos com ela até o X ano, lembro-me bem porque era um pé no saco inteligente.

Ele lembrava. Maldição, como pudera sequer esquecer? Eles brigavam muito quando adolescentes. Mas suas memórias dela lhe vinham borradas, indistintas. Mal lembrava-se do seu rosto.

- Hermione... é esse o nome? – falou pansy, a voz cheia de desdém – Não foi ela que ficou louca?

Zabine observava Draco interessado enquanto as engrenagens da cabeça deste funcionavam.

- Ela enlouqueceu logo após a morte dos pais – continuou pansy, desdenhosa –Tadinha, não aguentou. A tia dela a retirou da escola e dizem que a internou em um hospício trouxa.

Aquele sorriso certamente era estranho. Louca? Talvez. Draco gostava de mistérios, precisamente, de desvendá-los.

- tampouco me lembro dos outros weasleys. – declarou Draco fitando Pansy, a mulher sabia de tudo da vida de todos. A loira era a mais nova jornalista do profeta diário e, apesar do aparente indigno trabalho, isso lhe dava muito poder sobre os bruxos poderosos, ninguém quer suas indiscrições ao alcance de olhos alheios. Ao final, Pansy gozava de alguma influência e respeitabilidade. Draco a respeitava por isso, embora a desprezasse por outros motivos.

A sua pergunta fez com que se estendesse por aquele bonito rosto um sorriso de gato satisfeito.

- Draco querido, o menino Weasley foi transferido para alguma escola bruxa interna e a bonita ruiva ficou apenas mais 1 ano nessa escola horrorosa. Nunca se soube o motivo, mas a loucura bem pode ser de família. – deu de ombros.

- Existe uma quantidade lamentável de informações vagas nas suas frases, pensei que saber da vida dos outros fosse seu trabalho? – atirou erguendo uma sobrancelha quase branca.

O sorriso dela se extendeu ainda mais.

-É sim meu amor, fico feliz que ainda se lembre, mas eu não trabalho para você não? – mordendo um cookie, os olhos dela brilham – mas conte-me mais sobre essa mulher que roubou a sua casa?

-Oque-

A risada de Zabine ecoou no salão. Amigo de merda. Essa Pansy era uma coisinha esperta. Estivera escutando? Era curioso, pois Draco jogara um feitiço silenciador quando falara sobre o assalto.

- Pansy! Quanto eu senti sua falta! –exclamou zabine segurando galantemente a mão da loira.

Ela lhe jogou um enorme e brilhante sorriso – então, não falará nada para sua velha amiga?

Um divertido brilho passou pelos olhos cinza gelo, suavizando suas feições - Não sei pansy... teremos que negociar. Os Weasleys não são suficientes para eu abrir minha boca.

-Eu sei Draco querido, é sempre um prazer negociar com você. – falou docemente.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Malfoy rir.

* * *

**Se gostou comente (:**


	3. Noites escuras e corações frios

Bom Dia!

Gostaria de agradecer a oamordoi pela review, fico feliz que tenha gostado! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Em algum lugar um relógio anunciou as 12h da noite, era um som grave e distante que ecoou pelos corredores escuros e desertos de hogwart. A moça que caminhava a passos silenciosos tentou conter um calafrio que percorreu seu corpo, era uma noite úmida disse a si mesma, buscou focar-se no seu objetivo, os olhos atentos ao seu caminho. Deveria já estar acostumada a isso, mas estar ali, naquela escola fazia tudo um pouco intragável. _Porquê as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?_ _Não havia alternativa_, disse a si mesma. Esgueirava pelas sombras dos corredores, era uma habilidade mágica e uma poção. Agradecia a Hermione por isso, _o que ela não devia a Hermione?_ Quase ao evento, todo o lugar estava muito bem guardado, mas a ruiva tinha experiência nisso. As sombras estavam do seu lado, lhe sussurrando coisas... ela apenas necessitava escutar e estar atenta.

Sempre tivera dificuldade em concentrar-se, mas como dissera antes. Aquela não era sua primeira vez e estava com pressa.

Caminhava com passos que soavam como o farfalhar de folhas e se alguém a olhasse veria a parede de pedra atrás de si. Lembrava-se muito bem de todos os caminhos e corredores de Hogwart, inclusive conhecia todos os túneis esquecidos da criadagem. Hogwart nem sempre fora um castelo bruxo, os trouxas que o construíram fizeram um ótimo trabalho com passagens secretas e túneis subterrâneos, a criadagem trouxa se movimentava por ele para não incomodarem seus amos ao servirem. Era engraçado, porque quando houve uma tragédia, um enorme incêndio, quem conseguiu salvar-se fora apenas aqueles que sabiam usar as passagens. Todos os nobres morreram – a ruiva adorava essa parte da história. Ela descobrira por acaso aquilo tudo, e esse segredo pertencia a ele e a uma pessoa que há muito não via.

No seu último ano no castelo a usara intensamente. Foi sua salvação. Dobrou numa esquina e caminhou alguns metros por um corredor igual ao anterior. Parou frente a um muro e o observou por um tempo. Sussurrou um feitiço de invisibilidade na parede e ergueu a mão e pressionou uma pedra exatamente igual a qualquer outra.

Um click ecoou e como se desmontando e se reorganizando em outra ordem uma abertura começou a surgir. Algo de poeira caiu em cima dela, talvez fora a última pessoa a entrar ali? Deu um passo e entrou, imediatamente as pedras se reorganizaram e um salão empoeirado e uma rede de túneis tornou-se mais ou menos visíveis. A vitrola encostada na parede, em cima do de um móvel de madeira feio, voltou a tocar a mesma música que sempre tocara quando entrara naquele lugar era um feitiço que nunca conseguira quebrar. Nostalgia. A vontade de sentar-se naquele velho sofá de couro laranja a atingiu com força de um murro, _Deus..._ Como ela queria ter podido... ajeitou o cabelo para ter algo que fazer com as mãos.

Respirou fundo e pegou a bifurcação da esquerda. Eram duas passagens, que se bifurcavam indefinidamente, a que ela pegara a levaria em direção aos alojamentos da ala oeste, onde estariam os bruxos mais proeminentes. Haviam planejado tudo mais cedo, Hermione entraria pelas entradas oficiais, e Gina pelos túneis. Ron as aguardava, infelizmente ele não possuía a aptidão das moças de serem quase invisíveis, ele era a pessoa do confronto. A senhorita Lestrange tinha firmes crenças de que um homem Weasley deveria ser absolutamente invencível em um combate, o que o fazia bastante mortal em um duelo, mas nada sabia sobre as sutilezas da espionagem.

Eles eram fortes. _Seriam o bastante?_

Chegou ao corredor 6, havia uma pequena placa azul de metal bastante desbotada, dizia: Sonserina. Ia aproximar-se da parede quando o vento sussurrou algo, imediatamente Gina ficou imóvel. O corredor era sujo, úmido e frio; aparentemente deserto. Os segundos passaram e logo viraram minutos.

Sua mão estava firme na varinha, a postura tensa e imóvel. Controlava sua respiração, qualquer som ali era um erro, não havia folhas ali, não havia ratos ali, não havia luz. Todo e qualquer som tinha uma origem e ela escutara algo, por deus que o escutara.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou parada, uma hora? Duas horas? Vinte minutos? Estava fria, os seus membros letárgicos. Então lembrou-se das lições de tia Lestrange... que incluíam ficar em pé ininterruptamente por mais de 5 horas, não estava na disposição de um Revival.

Nenhum som. Nada. _Teria sido impressão minha?_ A tensão em seu corpo era demais. Decidiu-se.

Jogou-se para o lado enquanto lançava um feitiço estuporante no vazio a frente, mirou perto da parede onde acreditava ter escutado algo. O corredor era estreito e por sorte teve tempo de ver o feitiço sendo lançado em sua direção. Puta merda! Estavam muito perto!

Bloqueou. Alguém caiu em cima dela, uma murro pegou de raspão em sua mandíbula. De alguma forma percebeu que era um homem, desferiu uma joelhada na virilha dele enquanto ele esmurrava seu estômago, ambos soltaram gemidos de dor. Seus braços estavam presos pelo corpo dele, jogando a cabeça para trás desferiu com a própria cabeça uma cabeçada nele. Sentiu-se rachar no meio e gritou de dor. Porra! Ele também estava desnorteado, Gina, se arrastando debilmente com os cotovelos tentou afastar-se. O tempo da poção. Deus sua aparência estaria visível.

Mas ele era mais rápido. Voltou a cair em cima dela instantes depois, dessa vez em vez de esmurrá-la, ele segurou seus braços em cima da cabeça e imobilizou-a com o peso. A ruiva tinha sua respiração em baforadas, sentia como se fosse explodir, sua visão desfocada finalmente concentrou-se no rosto do seu inimigo no mesmo momento em que segurando seus braços com uma mão ele arranca o capuz que cobria todo seu rosto.

Ela mal conseguia pensar.

Eles se encaram por alguns minutos. O som da respiração de ambos era a única trilha sonora.

-Quem é você?

Ele perguntou isso, mas ela poderia tê-lo feito a mesma pergunta.

Por alguns minutos nada falou. Sentia-se abalada de um modo estranho, o rosto dele era tão... não sabia. Ainda estavam no mesmo corredor, todo seu corpo doía, mas... Clareou a garganta, tentando encontrar a voz e o senso comum, entretanto ele falou novamente, uma voz suave demais, quase pensativa.

- Não existem muitas famílias bruxas Ruivas. Nobres do reino unido, apenas consigo pensar nos Wealeys.

Ela continuou fitando-o em absoluto silêncio, achava que mesmo se tentasse não conseguiria falar nada. O duelo, ela imobilizada embaixo dele, seus braços presos em cima de sua cabeça e ele falando com aquele tom de voz. Calafrios. Era surreal. Testando o peso dele sobre seu corpo, necessitava sair dali. Meu deus.

-Não tente isso senhorita Weasley, se eu tiver que quebrar seus braços o farei – fez uma pausa, enquanto continuava a observá-la. Seus olhos verdes eram tão intensos que queimavam, então algo estalou. Legimência.

Voltou a se debater. Porra!

Ele sorriu, na agitação de segurá-la divisou uma cicatriz em sua testa. Tinha a forma de um raio.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Ginevra Wealsey. Pensei que estava morta. _Temos muito em comum._

* * *

A primeira vez que Hermione vira a tia Lestrange, havia sido adotada a pouco mais de 6 meses pelos Grangers. Fora a única sobrevivente de um ataque dos Comensais da Morte à sua casa, a buscavam. De alguma forma eles sabiam que ela era uma bruxa antes dela mesma. Naquela noite Arthur a tirara dos escombros e duas noites após, na cama de um hospital, conhecera Molly. No mês seguinte era aquela sua nova família e... ela era uma bruxa.

No momento que a conhecera, Titia ensinara-lhe outra lição sobre a vida. Era o início da lição que Lestrange retomaria mais tarde, após a morte de seus pais.

- Quem é essa menina?

Hermione erguera reservadamente os olhos castanhos, havia algo no tom de voz da mulher que espalhou calafrios por sua espinha. Estavam entrando na casa dela, desta mulher.

- Oh querida, infelizmente não pude apresentá-la! – desculpou-se Molly amavelmente, enquanto a empurrava pela porta – Nos a adotamos, é uma prima distante que ficou órfão. Hermione Granger, essa é Bellatrix Lestrange – declarou a sua "mãe".

A morena não entendera por que ela havia mentido, embora sentisse algo doer dentro de si. Pensou sentir-se cansada. Havia algo sobre a outra mulher, a de cabelos escuros e olhar fixo que gritava cautela. Seu instinto manteve sua boca fechada.

Lado a lado, enquanto caminhavam pelo estreito e comprido corredor, a mulher a olhava especulativamente, era grosseiro e embaraçoso. Não a cumprimentou. A Hermione isso lhe pareceu extremamente significativo.

- Claro que sim – respondeu a mulher com um tom tão doce que parecia amargar – vocês aceitam um chá? Tortinhas?

- Por favor, Querida – respondeu Molly. Hermione sentira aquilo novamente, aquela sensação que lhe trespassara antes de sua casa ser invadida. Havia algo no ar.

Logo que comeu o biscoito, passou mal. Ela foi a única, pelo que observara. Bellatrix fez troça.

- Molly, você não pegou uma menina doente da rua não é?

Gina e Ron eram paparicados no sofá de veludo carmim. Percebeu que o biscoito deles era diferente do seu. De algum modo eles estavam distantes... e ela passava mal, no outro lado do aposento. Ninguém parecia notar, era desconcertante. Não queria envergonhar Molly e percebera que não havia o que fazer ou falar. Tinha 11 anos na época, 5 anos depois perdera novamente seus pais.

* * *

Acordou respirando pesadamente e debatendo-se sob as cobertas. O-Onde? Onde estava? Seus membros estavam letárgicos, tentou mexer-se mas não conseguia. Subitamente percebeu que ela não estava sozinha no colchão. Debateu-se novamente um pouco desesperada, a névoa do sono começava a misturar-se com a realidade e a lembrar pares de braços a abraçando. Havia um par abraçando-a por trás, era real.

- Sou eu. Estou com você.

_Era ele_ uma voz interior, ávida, sussurrou em sua cabeça. Ela ficou quieta. _Nostalgia_... O hálito quente dele na sua orelha... começou a tomar consciência do corpo esguio e forte dele pressionado ao dela, em conchinha. Em que parte da noite ele ser aproximara? E como ela não o notara? Havia se habituado tanto àquilo que mal o sentia?

A mão dele acariciava seu cabelo. Era insuportável. Era quase doce.

Seus lábios macios desciam pela linha do seu maxilar, beijos suaves, pescoço. Arrepios. Sua mão ainda alisava seu cabelo. A morena apenas respirava. Então ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Aqueles olhos verdes... como o mar, tinham tanta intensidade diziam tanto, mas era uma língua que ela se recusava a ler.

Como se não pudessem se conter mais, como uma força magnética, uma profecia ou um ritual secular, suas bocas uniram-se com fome. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer, enquanto a mão dela ia descendo pelo peito pintado de sarnas dele ou quando gemidos desesperados escaparam dos lábios dela quando ele fechou a boca nos seus seios e chupava. Aspirou o cheiro do seu cabelo enquanto ele entrava nela com violência, naquele movimento rítmico transcendental. Quando se olhavam, trancados em suas profundidades e odiosa familiaridade. E ela explodiu... naquela piscina verde escura e ele explodiu na escuridão de seus olhos. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer...

* * *

- Eu havia me esquecido do quanto odeio snape – soltou Gina sem muito entusiasmo, tentando iniciar algum diálogo.

Hermione sentava-se ao seu lado direito e Ron ao seu lado esquerdo. A sala ainda estava bastante vazia, faltavam 10 minutos para o início do painel dele. O trio estava muito ensimesmado e Gina necessitava distrair-se. Quase não dormira na noite passada... Era impossível fazê-lo. Não consegui nem ao menos determinar como se sentia. Não comentou nada com a família. Não sabia porquê.

- Mal me lembro dele... – começou a castanha de modo vago – Ele não gostava de mim – declarou depois de uns segundos – Ele possui ligação com os Lestrange?

Apesar do sono todos pareceram um pouco mais atentos depois desse questionamento.

A realidade é que eles haviam coletado muita informação durante seus roubos, quais famílias estavam coligadas com quem, documentos comprometedores da época de Voldemort e após. Livros de magia negra. Nenhuma família roubada reportou um sumiço sequer. Não era inteligente noticiar a toda comunidade bruxa que alguém tinha conhecimento e provas de seus mais íntimos segredos.

Mas snape, apesar de puro sangue nunca foi um alvo, e nenhuma outra família bruxa tinha dados sobre ele. O homem era um fantasma.

Ninguém verbalizou a pergunta que surgiu na mente dos três, mas saberia ele do que Bellatrix os obrigou a fazer? As regras e punições?

- Ele está coberto – declarou desinteressadamente Gina olhando para as unhas. Noite passada havia colocado uma escuta nele. – você acha que ele continua tão mesquinho e seboso? – continuou com ar descontraído, a sala agora estava cheia.

- Certamente está mais burrinho – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso – O que será que ele tentará nos ensinar hoje?

Ron riu, não há muita coisa que eles não soubessem. A configuração da sala era divertida, com o posicionamento das cadeiras em semi-círculo, em uma ponta estavam os Weasleys, o mais afastado possível, na outra ponta estavam os mais nobres entre os pares, o que os deixavam um a vista do outro. Lá estavam Tehodore Nott, Malfoy, Marcos Flint, Pansy Parkinson, Zabini, etc etc. Lançavam olhares entediados para eles, cercados por bruxos de menor poder que se desdobravam para estar mais perto dos favoritos e _poder ter a honra de servi-los_. Era assim que as coisas eram depois do desaparecimento de Voldemort... Quanto menos poderosa e pura a família é, maior sua obrigação de servir. Foi tão grande a paranoia que era uma questão de educação, se você era menos algo, você faria a gentileza de servir a quem lhe fosse superior.

Uma questão de gentileza. Se humilhar agora significava ser gentil, e demonstrar sua inferioridade com alegria por servir a alguém melhor que você. Alguém que tem um sangue imaculado.

Severus entrou na sala, toda a conversa cessou, os passos arrastados ecoando na madeira e as portas fechando-se automaticamente. Posicionou-se na frente do enorme quadro negro. Estava sorridente, o que era entranho, observava sua plateia por alguns segundos demorando-se na ala sonserina até chegar à outra ponta. Seus olhos pararam nas cabeças ruivas e logo, em seguida, na morena. O sorriso rachou. Ron tensou-se, como se pressentisse uma luta. Hermione sorriu, e Gina fez uma carranca.

- Quanto você aposta...? – lançou a morena com a voz baixa o desafio. Não precisava completar... Quanto eles apostavam que Severus não resistiria a provocá-los?

Ron não respondeu, olhos trancados em severus e ouvido alerta à sala.

- É obvio, e vêm atrás de você. – Gina declarou com desdém.

- Ora ora, que surpresa. – aquela voz cheia de desdém e arrogância quase encheram a todos de nostalgia. Um sorriso começou a abrir no rosto de Gina. Ele falava em um tom alto o suficiente para que todos da sala escutassem – Sejam bem vindos de volta Weasleys! – declarou em tom amistoso, para depois de uma curta pausa acrescentar- Pensei que nunca mais fossem sair de dentro da casa de vocês. Mas é claro que essa comunidade sempre estará de braços abertos... ainda mais depois de sua perda.

Ron parecia pronto para azarar metade do auditório e torturar Snape. Hermione não estava impressionada, ele conseguiu passar a mensagem sem ser abertamente grosseiro, mas ainda sim era bem medíocre. Nada de novo foi dito. Apenas: blah, blah, vocês são uns fracos medrosos, blah blah, pena e desdém, blah blah, vocês são insetos.

- Eu necessitarei de uma assistente, a senhorita Granger me faria esse favor?

PAM

Umm. _A cartada era essa_... TÉDIO. O que faria ela? Ela poderia não ir, isso acarretaria duelos, seria desafiada para que por meio de sua derrota e humilhação, mostrar-se-á seu lugar. Não tinha medo de duelar, mas não queria a atenção, nem era inteligente que conhecessem sua força; por outro lado não ficaria ali sendo explorada por aqueles inúteis. Os segundos passaram e o silêncio era quase belo.

- O senhor não consegue escrever no quadro sozinho? – O mel escorria entre as palavras.

Algumas tosses explodiram pela sala. Gina estava tendo um trabalho duro em se conter.

- É claro que sim senhorita, mas quero sua ajuda. A senhorita não irá me ajudar? – contestou ríspido e cortante.

- Oh claro senhor, seria uma Honra – falou sorrindo, no que fez uma pausa que o sorriso de triunfo dele ficou no ar – mas acredito que o senhor Goley seria de maior serventia para o senhor.

Silêncio. Todos estavam estupefatos e Severus aborrecido. Ela praticamente havia declarado que considerava Goley inferior a ela própria, ao oferecê-lo em seu lugar. Ele era mediano, o suficiente mediano e sangue puro para ofender-se e para dar alguma credibilidade à posição de Hermione. E era sangue muito mais puro que o dela.

Goley ergueu-se como se sofresse de uma apoplexia motivada pelo ódio, ergueu a varinha para aniquiá-la. Hermione já estava com o escudo posto desde muito antes, esperou ele começar a lançar o feitiço de modo que seria apenas uns segundos mais rápida e o estuporou, o feitiço dele atingiu o quadro, pobre coitado, e ele estava no chão.

Novamente silêncio. Então ele ergueu-se de supetão e gritou "Cruciatus!", o feitiço bateu em seu escudo – que ela fez um movimento com a varinha para parecer ter sido lançado naquele momento – e voltou para ele, atingindo-o no peito de modo fenomenal. Passara 10 minutos contorcendo-se e gritando... A sala permanecera em sillêncio esse tempo todo, em mórbida fascinação. Era isso que ele havia lançado contra ela, quanta falta de solidariedade da nobreza bruxa.

- Que cruel Goley, 10 minutos? Uma imperdoável?– a voz dela se sobressaiu e todas as caras atônitas voltaram seus rostos para ela, era uma mistura bem interessante. Ódio, admiração, suspeita, temor. –Acredito que em breve ele lhe servirá muito bem professor.

Snape piscou. Voltou-se para lousa ignorando tudo e começou a falar sobre a importância da união no mundo bruxo, era o tema de sua palestra. Um pequeno sorriso escalava os lábios de Ron, que a observava atentamente. Gina havia posto uma cara de tédio.

* * *

**Ola! estou sentindo falta das reviews :/ **


End file.
